Greg Adams (b. 1960)
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Duncan, BC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 1990 }} Gregory Charles Adams (born May 31, 1960 in Duncan, British Columbia) is a retired professional ice hockey forward who played in the NHL from 1980 to 1990. Playing career Adams was passed over in the NHL Amateur Draft and signed as a free agent with the Philadelphia Flyers in 1979. In his final year in the WHL with the Victoria Cougars he scored 62 goals playing on a line with Barry Pederson. He turned pro in 1980 and spent the 1980–81 season with Flyers' farm team in Maine, and also impressed in a 6-game stint in Philadelphia, scoring 3 goals. The following season he appeared in 33 games, scoring 19 points. Adams was traded to the Hartford Whalers in the Mark Howe trade in the summer of 1982. In 1982–83, he spent his first full season in the NHL, scoring 10 goals and 23 points in 79 games. He also established himself as a gritty, physical presence and registered 216 penalty minutes (PIM), the highest total of his career. Adams was dealt again in the summer of 1983, this time to the Washington Capitals. While the Whalers were a woefully bad team (just 19 wins in 1982–83), the Capitals were one of the deepest squads in the league, and he found it more difficult to get ice time. In his first two years in Washington, he scored just 8 goals in 108 games, and was demoted briefly to the AHL. However, he established himself as a key member of the team in 1985–86, and put up surprising numbers with 18 goals and 56 points, along with 152 PIM. He continued to perform well over the next two seasons, posting totals of 14 and 15 goals while providing his usual physical presence. For the 1988–89 season, he was moved to the defending Stanley Cup Champion Edmonton Oilers. However, he struggled to find a niche with the Oilers, scoring just 4 goals in 49 games, and was dealt again at the trade deadline, this time to the Vancouver Canucks. This created one of the more unusual situations in NHL history, as the Canucks' lineup already featured star winger Greg 'Gus' Adams. As a result, the elder Adams would thereafter be known as 'Greg C. Adams'. Mercifully for confused hockey fans Adams' stint in Vancouver was brief, although he played well scoring 4 goals in 12 games for the team. He was moved to the Quebec Nordiques for the 1989–90 season, although he didn't establish himself there and spent time in the AHL. He finished the season with the Detroit Red Wings before retiring. Adams finished his career with 84 goals and 227 career points in 545 NHL games. He also recorded 1173 PIM. He was the coach of the junior Cowichan Valley Capitals of the British Columbia Hockey League in 2000-01. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1960 Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Halifax Citadels players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Victoria Cougars alumni Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 1990